Estacas al corazón
by Azalea Cardui
Summary: Marinette esta rota por la nueva relación que se esta formando por Adrien y Kagmi, al punto de evitar todo lo que se refiera a estos dos, incluyendo sus amigos íntimos, sus salidas, quien es, al menos que un chico apuesto la saque de esta oscuridad, Adrien aceptara que "su mejor amiga" se distancie de el o tomara cartas sobre el asunto para recuperar algo mas que la simple amistad
1. Chapter 1

_**Las grietas de uno**_

Es fácil decir que un amor no correspondido, se olvida fácilmente, que todos los sentimientos que tienes son solo pasajeros y que cuando conozcas a alguien más estos desaparecerán tan rápidos como aparecieron, esto es algo que oímos solo cuando sufres por alguien, si nunca se lo dijiste tal vez a los ojos extraños solo haya sido un simple crush y nada más.

Pero lo que ellos no saben es la intensidad a la que puede llegar un amor, puedes mostrar una cara feliz en el exterior, pero en el interior aparecen estacas que van al corazón cada vez que alguien menciona el nombre de la persona que lo aparto de tu lado, té llega a corroer por dentro deseas ya no escuchar su voz porque esa simple acción representa que en cualquier momento dirá el nombre de su amada, eres tu la que lo pusiste en ese lugar tan especial sin su consentimiento, porque siendo sincera conmigo misma sabia que nunca Adrien Agreste se iba afijar en mí no?, porque simplemente no tengo el valor para ir, apartarlo de ella decirle, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eres la persona mas buena que he conocido.

Estoy segura que no seria lo suficientemente valiosa como provocarle todas esas hermosas sonrisas cuando escucha su nombre, o cuando de una forma dulce nos cuenta a Alya, Nino y a mi sobre como la pasa con ella, que no salen mucho, son mas bien ese tipo de parejas que prefieren quedarse en casa, o que si salen siempre es un fin de semana para que no afecte la agenda de ninguno.

Desde que los vi juntos a ambos siempre tengo deseos de llorar, siento una impotencia muy grande el no haber sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía a tiempo, seria que el me haya correspondido, o hubiera escuchado la misma frase de siempre.

-Eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener Marinette.

-Gra-gracias Adrien.

-Viejo, no quieres venir este sábado con nosotros, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos, o es que Kagami te tiene una buena correa?

-No es eso-se rasca la nuca-solo que nosotros planeábamos ir al cine, se está estrenando una película de la época del medio evo, ella esta entusiasma por la cinta.

-Y nos podemos unir? -pregunto Nino entusiasmado

-Claro, no creo que Kagami se haga lio.

-Mari, tu que dices, tienes algo de tiempo este sábado?

-Lo-lo siento mu-mucho, pero les prometí a mis padres ayudarlos con una entrega, no-no puedo ir, lo siento.

-Es una lástima, será en otra ocasión. -Nino se llevó a Adrien a la otra esquina del salón.

-Se puede saber porque te escapas de estas salidas, Mari-me lo dijo dándome un pequeño codazo.

-Tu sabes porque-le dije mirándola a los ojos-cada vez que veo a Adrien y a Kagami, siento como si una parte de mi se quemara, cada muestra de afecto que se dan simplemente me conduce a la soledad, sabes que lo intente, pero soy muy débil-siento como me rodea con los brazos, siento mis ojos cristalizarse.

-Sabes que Adrien no es el único hombre en el planeta-lo dijo casi en un susurro

-Si, pero es el único que hace que mi corazón deje de latir, además no soy muy atractiva-Me separo de ese abrazo.

-Allí Marinette estas equivocada, porque yo conozco un chico apuesto, muy bueno, de corazón noble que se muere por ti, tú lo vuelves loco.

-Lu-lu-luka-mis mejillas las sentí arder.

-Exacto, el estuvo allí, cuando te desmoronaste, estuvo allí cuando te sentías mal, fue ese hombro que te cobijo en sus brazos.

-Si, es cierto, pero yo no quiero jugar con sus sentimientos, sería una persona horrible.

-Lo importante es que no te cierres, es por algo que las cosas pasan, tal vez tu destino es ser la musa de alguien más, no o crees-se fue con Nino mientras el regresaba con Adrien a su lado, cuando fui consiente que el venia hacia mi dirección, trate por todos los medios de alejarme de él.

-Juleka, Rose puedo acompañarlas un rato?

-Claro Marinette-lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Adiós Alya, Nino, Adrien-me fui con ellas casi corriendo, evitando a toda costa su mirada esmeralda.

Estuvimos un buen rato vagando, por el parque, creo que sabían porque les pedí semejante favor, porque no me preguntaron el porqué de este.

-Ma-marinette-me lo susurro al oído.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! -sentí mi alma desfallecer.

-Lo siento Marinette, no te quería asustar, de verdad no creí que fueras tan sensible.

-Quien no se va a asustar cuando a alguien de repente la llama de su nombre.

-Pero, sabes que yo soy el único que te llama así.

-Es cierto, pero eso no te da el derecho de tomar semejantes atribuciones.

-Creí que éramos buenos amigos, hieres mis sentimientos, no creo ser capaz de seguir tocando, ya no tengo razones para vivir-simulo un desmayo, me mate de la risa.

-Esta bien te perdono, pero con la condición de que no me vuelvas a molestar.

-Va ser difícil cumplir semejante promesa, me privas de ver esas expresiones tan lindas que haces, eres muy demandante, sin embargo, lo voy a cumplir-me guiño el ojo.

-Juleka, acabo de acordarme que deje mi pluma favorita en mi casa, me acompañas a recogerla.

-Claro.

-Muy bien, lo siento mucho Marinette.

-Las acompaño?

-No, hermano, si no es mucha molestia te puedes quedar con Marinette.

-No hay problema.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio contemplando la vista, no era un silencio incomodo si no ese tipo de silencio que es acogedor endone ambas personas se sientes a gusto solo con la presencia del otro me sentía tranquila, relajada, podía jurar que Luka era el responsable de toda aquella tranquilidad.

-Como estas?

-Bien

-Entonces todo está bien?

-Si.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo?

-Hasta el fin de mis días.

-Ahora te sientes sola?

-No.

-Te sientes incomoda?

-No.

-Soy una molestia?

-Claro que no.

-Te hago feliz?

-Mucho

-Ocupo algún lugar en tu corazón?

-Si.

-Que tan grande?

-Una gran parte.

-Adrien es el que tiene la mayor parte?

-Si.

-Me podrías dar una oportunidad?

-No.

-Por qué?

-Porque sentiría como si estuviera jugando contigo, no creo que seas merecedor de tal cosa.

-Sabias que existe el dicho de que un clavo saca a otro clavo, por que no me dejas ser el clavo que te haga olvidarlo.

-Porque creo que mis sentimientos por el no han muerto.

-Entonces que tal si yo, te hago olvidarlo, si consigo mi objetivo te pediré formalmente que tengamos una relación y si no estoy seguro que podrás sanar.

-No creo que funcione.

-Solo dame una oportunidad.

-Y si me odias por no corresponderte.

-Eso es imposible.

-No te sientes mal, el no ser el dueño de mi corazón.

-Lo único importante para mi es verte feliz, se desde el primer momento que te conocí que yo no era el dueño de tu corazón, pero eso no afecto en nada a mis sentimientos, yo diría que solo me basta con saber que no derramaras ninguna lagrima, eso es suficiente para mí-me agarro la mano, nuestras miradas otra vez se juntaron

-Luka, eres la persona mas pura que he conocido.

-Eso es un sí?

-Tu qué crees? -le di un beso en la mejilla.

Desde ese momento algo en mi interior se ilumino, algo dentro de mí me decía que con suerte podía enamorarme locamente de ese chico tan increíble.

Paseamos el resto de la tarde por todo Paris, cuando llegue a mi cuarto, mis pies me ardían, no me arrepentía de nada, Luka era uno de los únicos que por momentos me hacia olvidar mi amor no correspondido.

-Marinette, estoy feliz de verte otra vez radiante.

-Luka es un ángel caído del cielo, no te parece Tikki.

-Si, pero que pasa con Adrien.

-Creo que al final de cuentas no estamos destinados a estar juntos, tal vez no era su alma gemela.

-No digas eso Marinette.

-Es cierto Tikki

*ring, ring*

-Amiga, no vas a creer lo que paso.

-Que paso?

-Luka acaba de poner una foto en su perfil.

-Que-que tiene de especial?

-Esta contigo en la torre Eiffel, debajo de este están corazones, porque no me dijiste que se arreglaron.

-Por-porque hoy re-recien nos arreglamos.

-Uy no lo puedo creer, mañana me lo cuentas todo, no te vas a salvar de esta.

-Claro-mis nervios me traicionaron, solo escuche una pequeña risa en la otra línea

_**Hola, de nuevo, me disculpo por la ausencia.**_

_**Desde hace un buen rato que tenia muchas ganas de escribir esta historia, el no ser correspondida por alguien lo vivo en carne propia, te da mucha impotencia el ver a tu amor platónico estar con alguien más, en mi caso tuve que ver su confesión, fue un momento horrible, ojalá tuviéramos un Luka en nuestras vidas, lamentablemente no es real *sollozo*.**_

_**Dejado esto de lado me quede en shock con Chat Black y Félix, en uno me quede llorando a mares…bueno en el otro yo me quede con cara de no puede ser mi conspiración de que Usui Takumi y Adrien Agreste son muy parecidos comenzaron de nuevo.**_

_**Teorías locas.**_

_**Ahora sí.**_

_**Manu, te agradezco mucho el apoyo, pero la verdad se me hace un tanto difícil escribir historias acerca de los ships que me propusiste, no se me ocurre nada por el momento, pero cuando eso ocurra voy a escribir algo.**_

_**Guest gracias por darme ánimo.**_

_**Y ahora les mando un abrazo, un beso:**_

_**Guest, noir 0, Manu, fvcr91, emimakino, lobalunallena, Mezula, vientre Cullen Berry, Carol Jeniffer Grandchester, Deidydbz, LizzyFan, marichat2019, Nikopelucas, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, Taniachan92, El escritor brucest, .g.98, mesias619, , reika kagene, Moon-9215, emimakino, Neko lila, y Hkt29.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Los espero a la siguiente.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuestro fin**

Desde que comencé mi relación con mi preciosa novia, todo parece un sueño, los días antes los veía nublados sin ningún rayo de sol, se que ella puede conseguir algo mejor si se lo propone de eso no me queda la menor duda, porque es simplemente increíble.

Ella me propuso comenzar esta travesía tan loca, cuando me lo dijo yo me quedé estático, por un momento mi cabeza dejo de funcionar, por unos breves instantes estuve a punto de decirle que lo sentía, que mi corazón estaba con alguien mas, quería ser fiel a mis sentimientos por ladybug, pero al mismo tiempo me cayó la cruda realidad, ella no me ama.

-Mi terrón de azúcar ya llegaste, creí que tenia que ir a recoger-le bese los labios ligeramente-aunque no hubiera sido un gran problema.

-Adrian, sabes que siempre soy puntual, en especial cuando es algo personal-miro a los alrededores buscando algo- veo que tus amigos aun no llegan, irresponsables-lo último lo escuche como un susurro.

-Estoy seguro que llegarán pronto, estaban muy contentos por la salida.

-Eres muy ingenuo Adrian.

Juntos nos abarcamos en la boletería, había una fila larga, pero el tiempo se paso muy rápido, Kagami en ningún momento dejo de buscar a Alya y Nino, debes en cuando me decía que no iban a venir y que sería mejor si solo comprábamos las entradas para nosotros, a lo cual yo le refutaba diciendo que en cualquier rato aparecerían y harían su entrada triunfal.

-Amigo, en donde estaban los buscamos por todas partes-se acercaron mucho a la fila por lo que un abucheo muy fuerte se hizo presente.

-Es un mal entendido disculpen todos, mi novio no tiene la intención de colarse, solo queríamos saludar a nuestros amigos- Alya le agarro la oreja a Nino regañándolo por lo que hizo, mientras esté se reía y me daba el dinero para sus entradas.

Dejando de lado lo que paso en la boletería, todo fue tranquilo, lo curioso fue que la cinta que fuimos a ver fue la menos ovacionada por el publico, la gran fila que vimos era para la función de una película de ciencia ficción que me hubiera encantado verla, en cuanto a nuestra cinta fue muy seria, había pocos momentos realmente emocionantes en la trama, más parecía un documental sobre la política del medio evo, los personajes no tenían mucho carisma, por lo que Nino junto a Alya se durmieron a la mitad de la película, me daban muchos celos al mismo tiempo que me daba felicidad por su relación, en cuanto a Kagami ella parecía muy intrigada por lo que sucedía.

-Tus amigos son muy aburridos, no saben apreciar el arte cuando lo ven- me lo susurro en medio de la película, señalando los mientras estos dormían pasiblemente.

-No es eso, solo que están muy cansados con el ladyblog, últimamente han tenido muchas visitas, por lo que se están esforzando más.

-Como tu lo llames, eso para mi es perder el tiempo, sus metas no son fijas, ¿tu crees que alguien tome como real los datos que colocan unos simples adolescentes?, tienen que buscar algo real.

-Eso no es verdad, ellos le toman mucha dedicación, hasta diría que es un adelanto de que tendremos a un futuro no muy lejano a los mejores reporteros de París.

-Se que los aprecias mucho, pero eso te nubla todo, son unos zánganos.

-No hables de ellos así, por favor-ellos no me nublan nada, son mis mejores amigos, han estado en los momentos más críticos y se que si estuvieran en mi lugar defenderían mi persona, por lo que yo no puedo quedar menos.

-Es la verdad Adrian, personas como ellos sólo quieren nuestra imagen, ya haz debido caer en cuenta que en los únicos que podemos confiar es en nosotros mismos, porque tenemos las mismas oportunidades por lo que no nos vemos en la necesidad de pedir limosna a alguien mas.

-Ellos no son así y tu lo sabes-sabia que no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Lo que he podido ver es que tu te dejas influenciar por las personas fácilmente, deberías tener mas cuidado con eso.

-Te lo pido, deja de decir esas cosas.

-Soy tu novia y tengo el derecho de corregir los aspectos de tu vida que crea que son malos, solo quiero hacerte ver la verdad-algo en su voz me decía que estábamos yendo por terreno peligroso.

\- Estas equivocada, te quiero mucho pero eso no te da el derecho de apartar a mis amigos y menos despreciarlos.

-Sabes desde que te conocí sabía de tu personalidad, es hermosa pero te detiene.

-Porque quieres que cambie, creí que te gustaba todo de mi.

-Me gustas, pero tienes muchos errores.

-Tal vez sería mejor que tomemos un poco de distancia-me dolía decir esto, pero esta situación siempre pasaba cuando salíamos con alguno de mis amigos y se agraviaba más cuando venia Marinette-creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-O que bien por ti-me hecho todo su vaso de refresco, me sentía mal, pero creo que nos estamos haciendo daño-disfruta a tus amigos-cuando caí a la realidad Kagami se había ido y mis amigos despertaron por todo el alboroto, me daba pena, pero lo mejor es recordar los momentos felices y no los malos.

SIEMPRE le agradeceré por darme un poco de su tiempo.

###

_**Hola, ¿Cómo les va?, espero que bien.**_

_**Me da mucha pena lo que paso, pero todo sucede por algo no?**_

_**Ahora, será que Adrian verá a Marinette de otra manera?**_

_**Kagami tomará venganza?**_

_**Luka tomará camino en el corazón de Marinette? **_

_**Nino y Alya pagaron sus pipocas?**_

_**Averigüen lo en la siguiente.**_

_**PD. **_

_**Son el sol que ilumina mi oscuridad.**_

_**belly Cullen Berry, carol jeniffer Grandchester, Deidydbz, enanitaprince, LizzyFan, lobalunallena, marichat2019, miyukozukiamorestrellado, Nikopelucas, fvcr91, tsubasa23, Neko lila, Hkt29, Moon-9215, Korisiano, LindanaMorales, Taniachan92, marati2011, Guest, manu, SophiaBS, lolatin, neko-chan jonnes, reika kagene, , , KazeOokami Ichi, Kitina, Myru Lenny, , .g.98, , Nao-k, vane18porras, Damian-Black97, Kurousagi1601, SeleneKou13, arthibelle, Akari Mavis, Maria J, RoCeGo01, celeste3200, noir 0, emimakino, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, Mezula, The Brucest Writer, mesias619, Emiilu, Luna Hyuga2, MR97, PitZahad, miragold292, Montserratmonnet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Masque blanc**_

Las bodas son un evento muy hermoso son la prueba de un amor, son la promesa incierta pero con un encanto oculto que te hace desear que pasará, son como el examen final de algo, quieres acabar rápido sin embargo luego te invade la angustia de que pasara después, no obstante esto es el comienzo de algo más hermoso, más mágico, más sublime que comienza con un beso.

-Cariño, me puedes ayudar con la última ración de macarrones?

-Claro papa.

-No te olvides de ver dónde caminas- lo último lo dijo en un grito.

-Esta bien, confía en mi.

Mientras estaba en el ascensor me vino el recuerdo amargo de que hoy era la cita de mis amigos, como quisiera que para esto mi memoria sea un total desastre, pero todo estaba bien porque no les estaba mintiendo, le ayude a mi padre con la entrega de una boda en el hotel le gran París, mientras que mi mamá estaba en la tienda, esto contaba como una verdad, o no?.

-Miren quien tenemos aquí, nadie te dijo que los mugrientos como tu no pueden entrar a mi hotel, menos cuando estamos recibiendo un evento especial-mi rubia favorita entro en el ascensor.

-Oh Cloe, para tu información los novios son los que contrataron nuestros servicios .

-Ahhhhhh, todo tiene sentido, los de aseo no son suficientes para estos eventos-me daba ganas de arrancarle toda esa melena rubia y entregárselo en bandeja de plata.

-¡Cómo te atreves a…..!-las puertas se abrieron de golpe, llegamos a la planta baja y había mucha gente, no podía decirles sus verdades.

-Te salvaste está vez china mal vestida-me lo susurro al oído antes de irse con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Antes de que la ira me rebase decidí hacer caso omiso a su palabras hasta que choque con alguien.

-Auch, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención empujarlo- alce la vista y mis ojos se encontraron con Luka, vestido como un príncipe moderno, tenia ese aire serio, al mismo tiempo seductor no ayudaba a mi corazón tenerlo con esmoquin negro y el cabello hacia atrás, esto no era bueno para mi salud mental - Lu-luka que haces aquí, pensé que tenias planes.

-Ma-Marinette te dije que tenia que asistir a un evento-me guiño el ojo- y ese evento es la boda de mi tía, además tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no si te lo proponía-con cada palabra nos dirijamos afuera.

-Si me lo ibas a pedir no iba a dar objeción-saque una de las cajas del camión que rentamos.

-Estas también no?-Me señaló unas cajas.

-Si-llevo dos cajas como si nada- cuidado son muy delicadas, nos las tambalees, tampoco las hagas caer no soportaría el hecho de tener que pagarte la tintorería.

-Tranquila mon sucre no pasará nada-mis mejillas se calentaron, este día me iba a desangrar o me desmayaba.

El trayecto fue calmado obviando las miradas hambrientas de una que otra acompaña de un murmullo, si Luka se arreglaba así a diario ni siquiera notaria mi existencia.

-Papa aquí están todas las cajas, en donde las pongo?

-Por el pastel-no se volteo al instante y cuando se volteo-Cariño porque no me presentas a tu …-estaba esperando mi respuesta, mientras dejábamos las cajas.

-Lu-luka el es mi novio-las palabras se me salieron sin que logre procesarlas.

-Oh mucho gusto, soy Tom el papa de Marinette encantado de conocerte- le estrecho ambas manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-El placer es mío, señor-estaba muerta, el me miraba con picardía mezclado con cierta alegría.

Un ruido se hoyo del otro extremo del salón, en estas ocasiones es cuando agradezco de todo corazón a Haw Mook.

-Soy Masque blanc vine aquí para salvar a los ignorantes, antes de que cometan un gran error- la akumatizada era una especie de reina victoriana su vestido era muy voluminoso, este le cubría casi todo el cuerpo en tanto su cintura era muy estrecha, casi todo era blanco exceptuando unos cuantos toques dorados, no se le podía distinguir su rostro porque en este ya hacía una máscara blanca con rombos dorados, sin olvidar el hecho de que parecía que flotaba de forma pausada- a todos nos ciega algo y yo vine para mostrar la verdad- lanzó unos cuantos rayos y a las personas que lo recibieron cambiaban de forma unos cambiaron a conejitos, otros de trol o seres más repugnantes.

Luka tomo mi mano antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me jalo hasta las gradas- escúchame Mari necesito que vayas hacia abajo y escapes- me miro directo a los ojos- no importa lo que escuches no te detengas- asentí y nos soltamos.

Corrí hacia abajo mientras que por unos breves instantes alcance a ver como Luka volvía a entrar, por estos motivos era por lo que me sentía mal, el es una persona increíble y yo no soy capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos.

-Luka es un chico genial, no lo crees Marinette?

-Si Tikki, el es un ángel-entre al piso inferior sin notar a nadie- Estas lista Tikki-ella asintió -Tikki motas.

Cuando volví al campo de batalla me encontré con Masque blanc rodeando a Luka, el esquivaba sus ataques mientras ella con cada segundo se volvía más furiosa.

-Vaya creo que el vestido te ralentiza, era que escojas otro diseño.

-Ladybug te estaba esperando, pero donde esta tu mascota?-se dirigía hacia mi, mientras Luka escapaba.

-Dirás mi compañero-empezó a lanzarme rayos, me era un tanto difícil esquivarlos conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Vaya creo que el insecto se esta cansando de escapar, que pena que no puedas volar.

-No veo que eso te ayude- me arrincona en una esquina con la única ayuda de mi yoyo, no tenia escapatoria.

Un bastón bolo de quien sabe donde dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, mareando la de momentos.

-Bogaboo cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no empieces la fiesta sin mi-Chat noir apareció con una pose de confianza mientras jugaba con su cola en una de las mesas.

-No tenia de otra, ya que el gato no llegaba-le mire de forma seria.

-En serio que no puedes hacer nada sin mi-Masque blanc recobran las fuerzas en si, pero ahora todo se estaba volviendo más fácil.

-Eres engreido- en unos cuantos minutos más saque el Lucky charm, el cual me dio una cuerda, con esta amarrados a Masque blanc, de eso Chat le saco la máscara y sacó el akuma de esta, la purifique y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Kagami era Masque blanc, eso me dejaba con un mal sabor de boca, sabía que tenía que ayudarla, reconfortarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo lo que sucedió no era su culpa, sino que el odio la consumió y de esa forma ella seria una mejor persona-¿Ladybug que paso?- las palabras no salían de mi ser, me sentía frágil.

-Mucho gusto Kagami-Chat le beso la mano mientras ella seguía en shock-lo que paso fue que Haw Mook se aprovecho de tu vulnerabilidad, esto te transformó en una akumatizada, pero no te preocupes por eso porque Ladybug y yo controlamos el asunto-le guiño el ojo-solo no dejes que tus sentimientos malos se apoderen de ti.

-Esta bien Chat Noir-por un momento presencié como Kagami adquiría un tono más rosado en sus mejillas, esto no estaba bien ella tenía a Adrian, el no se merecía eso.

-Mademoiselle me permite llevarla a donde se encontraba antes?-Chat le extendió la mano y ella asintió sonrojada.

-Muchas gracias Ladybug, te agradezco el a verme salvado-lo dijo antes de ser cargada por Chat al estilo nupcial a quien sabe donde, estuve a un pelo de decirle que me arrepentía haberle "ayudado".

##########

_**Buenas … a la hora que lo leas.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, lo iba a publicar más antes pero me estoy queriendo resfriar, nada que un buen capítulo no sane.**_

_**Manu; acerca de tu propuesta de que Chat tenga algo con Kagami o con Adrian no lo se por el momento pero cuando tenga algo lo voy a publicar .**_

_**Les agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia de leer.**_

_**No saben como hacen que mi corazón se agite.**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima. **_

_**Manténganse sintonizados**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Curiosidad**_

El estar con alguien sin que sepa quien eres detrás de la máscara es genial, muchas veces me amargaba la vida deseando que todos supieran mi identidad secreta, porque eso significaría que ladybug sabría quien soy, podríamos enamorarnos y conocernos mas a fondo. Por otra parte estar con Kagami entre mis brazos sin estar obligado a actuar de alguna forma establecida me hacía sentir tranquilo.

-Mademoiselle está bien que la deje aquí?-nos paramos en la parte más alta del edificio en donde se encontraba el cine.

-Si, ahora mismo no quiero encontrarme con algunas personas-desvío la mirada por unos instantes.

-Eres capaz de enfrentar todo, inclusive se de buena fuente que eres una de las portadoras más audaces-le susurre, pareció sonrojarse un poco, tal vez fue mi parecer.

-Tienes razón, nadie es capaz de derribarme, ni siquiera de despreciarme-no me gustaba dónde estaba volviendo a ir.

-Tal vez tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma, siempre digo que es mejor observar desde diferentes ángulos para que no pase nada malo.

-Pero tu no estuviste ahí.

-Solo te diré que a veces los problemas comienzan por la preocupación no necesariamente por un sentimiento negativo-me despedí guiñándole y haciéndole una reverencia.

Cuando por fin estuve seguro de que Kagami bajo me quite la transformación, mi cabello seguía con refresco.

-Vaya, eres todo un galán.

-No te pedí tu opinión plagg-nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras.

-Tu no desperdiciar es tiempo, en cambio yo agradezco cada minúsculo momento que paso con mi adorado camembert-abrazo su queso.

-Aghhhh, eso es asqueroso.

-Al menos no soy el que se baña con refresco-estaba por responder le algo, pero oí como Nino me buscaba.

-¿Adrian estas ahí?, Alya me va matar si no te pago nuestro combo de palomitas.

Guarde a plagg dentro de mi chaqueta y baje a toda velocidad.

-Viejo en donde estabas te estábamos buscando por todas partes-Alya y Nino estaban muy juntos.

-Es que fui tras Kagami, pero no la alcancé-me sentí mal conmigo mismo.

-Adrian-Alya me tomo de los hombros-cuando una mujer te bota su refresco es que no quiere verte.

-Si, recuerdo cuando me tiraste tu café caliente por decir que Lila se veía sexy-Alya lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Y lo volvería a hacer, mira Adrian se que es tu primera relación, pero hay cosas que siempre hay que tener en cuenta, primero el porque la iniciaste, segundo porque la continuas y tercero y más importante que perderías si no la tienes.

Eso cabo muy profundo en mi, por una parte la inicie por querer borrar los sentimientos que tengo por ladybug y porque Kagami me resultó una persona muy cálida, a su manera, la continúe porque estar a su lado me hacía sentir querido y no una miseria. Y lo que perdería seria no tener a alguien a mi lado.

Cuando me saque de la ensoñación ya estábamos saliendo del cine Alya y Nino no me dejaron en ningún momento solo y creo que todo el tiempo de la pelea con Masque blanc estuvieron buscándome por todas partes.

-Marinette ya acabaste con el compromiso de tus padres-Alya la llamo- ohhhhh…. No me lo creo-parecía muy emocionada por algo-Desearía haber estado en ese momento, eres muy egoísta-hizo un pequeño mohín-no te vas a salvar de esta-siguieron hablando un rato mas-te veo mañana.

Estuve hablando con Nino mientras Alya llamo a Marinette, pero por alguna razón no me pude aguantar las ganas de escuchar su charla, parecía muy interesante.

La curiosidad me estaba matando.

-Plagg que crees que hayan hablado Marinette y Alya-me secaba el pelo, después de haber tomado un baño.

-No lo se, pero si estuviera en tu lugar no le haría caso a las hormonas.

-No son las hormonas.

-Eso dices ahora, pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo vas a estar como revolcándote quien sabe dónde.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Como tu digas, degenerado-Lo susurro el muy descarado.

-Sigue así y el camembert te va abandonar.

-No serias capaz.

-Retama.

Plagg se fue volando a quien sabe donde, mientras las dudas me seguían corroyendo, le habrá pasado algo a mi princesa, no, eso no sería porque Alya estaba feliz, entonces que era.

-Plagg, en donde estas?

-Que te importa.

-Entonces voy a votar tus reservas de queso.

-Quita tus sucias manos-me arrebato la bolsa que estaba agarrando.

-Te propongo un trato.

-¿cuál? Degenerado.

-Te voy a dar doble ración lo que queda del mes, a cambio quiero ir a ver a mi princesa.

-Y las hormonas hacen su aparición, eso no es suficiente.

-¿Quieres más?

-Claro, tu crees que tus cochinadas son pan comido para un pobre kwami, como lo soy yo.

-Entonces.

-Triple, si no, no hay trato.

-Estas soñando.

-Entonces le voy a decir a mi galletita lo que haces en tu tiempo libre.

-A tu que?

-Mi galletita-hizo un gesto de ensoñación y se agarro sus manitas-es la kwami de ladybug.

-Es tu novia-le mire acusatoriamente.

-No, eso no te incumbe.

-Pero lo quisieras.

Seguimos un rato mas así hasta que se llegó a la conclusión de que por cada visita que haga a mi princess de forma personal iba ser cobrado con un pedazo de camembert, mientras que yo estaba restringido de hablar de su galletita.

Me sentía libre el poder ir por los tejados sin que haya un peligro de por medio, la noche estaba muy calma por lo que no me llevo mucho contratiempo llegar a mi princess.

#######

_**Hola, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, jeje.**_

_**Eso no justifica nada, lo se.**_

_**La verdad es que borre dos one shots que no me convencieron mucho.**_

_**Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, espero que tengan un buen comienzo de año.**_

_**Les invitaría un rico ponche.**_

_**Les mando un abrazo muy fuerte por año nuevo.**_

_**Belly Cullen Berry, carol jeniffer Grandchester, Cati Eva Castaer Enseat, Deidydbz, enanitaprince, Jossy Hernandez, LizzyFan, lobalunallena, marichat2019, miyukozukiamorestrellado, Nikopelucas, SandraCute, fvcr91, PFHdz279, tsubasa23, noir 0, Guest, emimakino, Moon-9215, manu, Akari Mavis, NadiaYJK, vane18porras, Neko lila, , Hkt29, marati2011, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, Mezula, Taniachan92, The Brucest Writer, alexiel1086, .g.98, mesias619, , reika kagene, Emiilu, Luna Hyuga2, MR97, PitZahad, lolatin, miragold292, Montserratmonnet, ndpv15, , Damian-Black97, Kitina, Kurousagi1601, NSTF, SeleneKou13, arthibelle, ferague22, Lokiand, Luana Rosette, Maria J, Melu211, 4Sakura, RoCeGo01, Star-Bfly24, celeste3200, minakoaino1322, KazeOokami Ichi, Myru Lenny, , Nao-k, SophiaBS, lucyheartfilia22, neko-chan jonnes, Lily Tendo89, MizuMoon, Korisiano y LindanaMorales.**_

_**Nos vemos en el 2020.**_

_**Espero que tengan un buen comienzo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heridas**_

Decir que comenzaste una relación con alguien es bonito, de cierta manera hace que tus labios se agiten con el simple hecho de decir que te pertenece, que le perteneces a esa persona tan especial, es que Luka es el primero con quien experimentaba eso y vaya que podía haber escogido el peor día para que se me haya salido que el era mi novio, aunque siendo sincera conmigo misma no me desagradaba ni un poco la idea.

Y la razón para que se me venga esto a la mente fue la boda de su tía Camelie, y es que después de lo de Masque blanc, tuve que correr hacia abajo para ser "encontrada" por Luka.

-Marinette, estas bien no te paso nada- su mirada me examinó todo el cuerpo en busca de algo-estaba muy preocupado por ti-me atrajo a su pecho.

-Es..estoy mu….uy bien- dios todo me estaba dando vueltas.

Nos quedamos un buen rato así hasta que oímos como se oía el murmullo dentro del salón, parecía que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, así que nos separamos y volvimos, para mi sorpresa había una gran cantidad de gente en el salón.

-Mari me podrías acompañar- me lo susurro al oído

-Lu-luka no estoy en condiciones para estar como invitada- estaba con mi ropa diaria por lo que desentonaba con el ambiente- además tengo que terminar de ayudar a mi papá.

-Tranquila estas bien, no importa lo que traigas siempre me dejas sin palabras- entrelaza nuestros dedos- sin olvidar que para mi la más hermosa de todo París está junto a mí-beso mis nudillos.

-Cariño-mi papá rompió la burbuja en donde estábamos, me puse muy nerviosa en cambio Luka parecía muy sereno.

-Si, papá.

-Ya terminamos con todo, no te preocupes más con lo de la entrega, diviértete.

-Si.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un vestido?

-Si, por favor-mi voz salía a penas.

Así fue como mi papá fue tras un vestido color rosa pastel sin mangas, con un escote corazón, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, acompañado de unos tacones no tan altos. Tuve que soltarme el cabello para no desequilibrar con el conjunto, tarde un muy buen rato en el tocador, tanto así que llegue justo antes de la ceremonia en donde Luka me reservo un asiento.

-Pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado.

-N-no, como crees?

-Me encantas.

Quise decirle algo más pero la música sonó y Camelie entro, la verdad se veía muy bella, parecía una princesa por un momento me perdí y solo me concentre en la ceremonia.

-Quisiera estar un día así, contigo - no se si fue mi impresión pero podría jurar que esas palabras salieron de Luka, pero se me perdió cualquier pista porque el no dijo nada más, tal vez fue mi imaginación.

Todo fue mágico, todo se sello con un beso dulce, ambos salieron muy felices, la magia se podía sentir en el aire.

Todo se podría decir que fue perfecto, excepto por..

-Luka, quien es ella?-una mujer de edad apareció frente a nosotros cuando terminó la ceremonia.

-Tía Vivían ella es una amiga- esas palabras me iban a seguir toda mi vida.

-Pero Luka yo vi como ustedes estaban tomados de la mano, o es que hoy en día todos los jóvenes hacen eso?.

-Es que estamos empezando a salir.

-Entonces ustedes no piensan ser nada?

-No, lo que pasa es que queremos conocernos bien antes de dar un paso.

-Oh…entonces su relación no es formal, pero se pueden hacer todo lo que quieran, como los amigos con derecho.

Por un momento me sentí muy avergonzada, tal vez tenia razón pero eso no quitaba el peso de sus palabras.

-Tía te quiero mucho pero por favor no digas esas cosas.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sin que me diera cuenta, lo note cuando Luka acarició mi mejilla para parar el rumbo de una de ellas y luego me dejo.

La impotencia me invadió por lo que mis piernas empezaron a correr no me importó mucho que me vieran, solo quería salir de allí, fui al ascensor lo más antes que pude y en un momento me encontraba tomando un taxi.

Mi celular estaba sonando, trate de tranquilizarme antes de contestar.

-Hola, Alya como estas?

-Bien, como te fue?

-Excelente.

-Marinette ya acabaste con el compromiso de tus padres.

-Si, resulta que era la boda de la tía de Luka.

-Ohhhhh No me lo creo- podía notar lo emocionada que estaba.- Desearía haber estado en ese momento, eres muy egoísta.

-Si, la verdad me sorprendió mucho.

-No te vas a salvar de está-ya me estaba imaginando el interrogatorio

-Alya ya llegue a mi casa, te llamo mas tarde.

-Te veo mañana.

Bajé del taxi y me subí directo a mi cuarto, no quería mostrarles mi cara a mis padres, se que los iba a preocupar y que me iban a regañar de dar mi corazón a alguien que no valió la pena, obviando que en esta ocasión el no tuvo nada que ver.

-Marinette, por favor pon una sonrisa, tu no eres así.

-Tikki solo que no me siento bien, esa señora me hizo sentir como si fuera alguien fácil, yo dije que Luka era mi novio, creo que una pequeña parte de mi quería ser llamada así por el aunque no me lo merezca-más lágrimas estaban empezando a brotar.

-No digas eso Marinette, estoy segura que Luka tuvo sus razones, tal vez hay algo que no sepas.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, era Luka.

-Deberías responderle.

-En este momento no estoy en condiciones para eso.

-Esta bien.

Mi celular no paro de sonar, lo tuve que apagar para sentirme más tranquila, me lave la cara y me cambie mi vestido por mi pijama, mi cara seguía igual, solo con el cambio de no estar con rastros de lágrimas.

Cuando ya me disponía a dormir cuando escuche unos ruidos.

-Prin-princess estas ahí?-podía reconocer a la perfección esa voz.

-No, estoy durmiendo gato tonto.

-Ohhhhh, entonces iré a molestar a otra princess, aunque tal vez no la encuentre.

Salí a mi balcón, el estaba sentado como un gato sin mirarme.

-Vaya que haces lo que quieras con tu tiempo-me acerque a su lado.

-No es eso, tenia muchas ganas de probar tus manjares….digo tu-tus postres…..no lo que quiero decir es.

-Es que viniste por un croissant, no te través tanto-le di un pequeño codazo- pero lamentablemente te tengo que decir que por hoy se acabo todo.

-No te creo.

-Si hubieras venido en horarios de atención con gusto hubiera atendido su orden.

-Estoy seguro que el héroe de París tiene un trato especial- se acercó demasiado a mi rostro.

-No, porque es muy mujeriego.

-Yo, como te atreves-fingió estar herido.

-Es que te aprovechas de cada chica de París solo por "salvarla".

-Estas celosa?

-No.

-Mentirosa.

-Eso no es verdad, vi como cargaste a Kagami te aprovechas de todo.

-A caso estuviste ahí-su voz se sintió más apagado.

-Si-Mi voz salió como un hilo- hubiera querido no estar ahí-me siento otra vez frágil.

-¿Por qué?, dime por favor, te juro que no me voy a reír- apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Es que cuando la veo simplemente no puedo.

-A Kagami?.

-Si….verás yo estoy enamorada de Adrian Agreste desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso me atrevería a decir que lo ame antes de que ella lo conociera.

-¿Encerio?

-De verdad… solo que no me siento bien hablando de esto.

-Nunca oíste que si te descargas con alguien te sentirás mejor, puedo ser tu oyente secreto, te prometo que no saldrá ninguna palabra.

-Esta bien-trate de sacar fuerzas de lo más hondo de mi ser- se que para el soy una amiga, todos los regalos que le he dado no han sido simplemente por ser una buena amiga, siempre prepare cosas para el-el no se inmuto- siempre que quería decirle lo que sentía algo me detenía, no tengo el valor para decirle lo que siento, no soy la persona adecuada para el, ni siquiera puedo decir que en algún momento fui correspondida, porque cuando el hizo pública su relación a mi solo me quedo aplaudir lo con una sonrisa, mientras en el fondo solo me rompía más y más-varias lágrimas traicioneras surcaron mi pijama, Chat se bajó del barandales y me abrazo, mientras me escondía en su pecho- y sabes no me siento mejor porque acepte los sentimientos de alguien sin corresponderles, soy horrible.

-No lo eres-una de sus manos paso por mi nuca-todos llevamos algo mal, él no te merece, puedes encontrar algo mejor.

-Es fácil decirlo, mi corazón es el que no entiende, ¿ Cómo lo hago entender?

-Solo tu eres la que puede decir eso, pero te puedo decir que cualquier chico que este a tu lado será feliz-separe mi cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo.

-No lo creo-intente reírme un poco.

-Mari escúchame-se agachó hasta que quedamos a la misma distancia- tu no tienes por qué sufrir, fue su culpa el ser ciego, el no darse cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que hacías para gustarle, el no sabe la joya que tiene a su lado y la suerte que tiene de tenerte en su vida, porque si te soy sincero eres un farol para muchas personas incluyéndome, así que no apagues tu luz, porque muchos dependemos de ella.

-Chaton-más lágrimas salieron, estas eran de felicidad, comenzó a lamer las que seguían cayendo-para mi haces cosquillas.

-La risa es la mejor cura para el dolor.

-Según quien.

-El doctor Chat Noir.

-Seguro-trate de hacer una voz chistosa- como el es tan culto.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz-me lanzó una mirada lasciva y lo aparte.

-Eres un pervertido.

-No, pero si me lo pides-jugo un poco con sus cejas- por ti hasta seria Batman-me beso los nudillos

-Gracias- se separó un poco

-Cuando guste mon coeur-hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Ese gato es todo un caso.

_**#########**_

_**Hola…como les fue en su año nuevo?**_

_**Comieron todas sus uvas?**_

_**Espero que este año sea increíble y que el hiatus no sea tan largo( mis deseos más profundos) ojala que le llegue al legendario Astruc.**_

_**Manu: gracias, te deseo todo lo mejor.**_

_**Bueno, si los hubiera visto los hubiera mojado en champaña, para mandarles buenas vibras.**_

_**Les mando un beso grande:**_

_**Unic00rnio, SandraCute, Nikopelucas, miyukozukiamorestrellado, marichat2019, lobalunallena, LizzyFan, Jossy Hernandez, enanitaprince, Deidydbz, Daniela Cortes Bedolla, Cati Eva Castaer Enseat, carol jeniffer Grandchester, belly Cullen Berry, fvcr91, tsubasa23, PFHdz279, Guest, manu, Akari Mavis, NadiaYJK, vane18porras, Damian-Black97, JoSamm, Kitina, Kurousagi1601, NSTF, SeleneKou13, Silver wolf KV, Taniachan92, YING FA AKAI KUROI, alexiel1086, arthibelle, ferague22, Bts898, Lokiand, Luana Rosette, Maria J, Melu211, 4Sakura, RoCeGo01, SeleneKou13, Star-Bfly24, celeste3200, lolatin, minakoaino1322, noir 0, emimakino, Moon-9215, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, Mezula, The Brucest Writer, .g.98, mesias619, , reika kagene, Emiilu, Luna Hyuga2, MR97, PitZahad, miragold292, montserratmonnet, ndpv15, , Neko lila, , Hkt29, KazeOokami Ichi, Myru Lenny, , Nao-k, SophiaBS, lucyheartfilia22, neko-chan jonnes, Lily Tendo89, marati2011, MizuMoon, Korisiano y LindanaMorales.**_

_**El orden de los factores no altera el producto.**_

_**Muchas gracias**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Atrapada**_

¿Si pudieras decidir en vivir una vida de ensueños o vivir la vida real que elegirías?, esa misma pregunta es la que nos puede inundar cada día de nuestra vida y mas cuando sientes que una parte de ti esta rota. La decisión en si es imposible porque por un lado la vida de ensueños todo se cumple, solo que dentro de ti sabes que nada de lo que vives es real, mientras que la vida "real" esta llena de sufrimientos y alegrías que nadie te puede arrebatar.

*ring, ring*

-Hola quién es?

-Prinncess, te desperté-espera que estaba pasando justo ahora, esa era la voz de Adrián? – o es que no podías dormir por todo lo que hicimos anoche?

-Que?, porque me llamaste y que esta pasando-nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

-Es que no puedo llamar a mi novia porque quiera, siempre me sorprendes Mari- NOVIA!, ahora si no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-Desde cuando somos novios?

-Estas bromeando no, estamos juntos por un delicioso medio año, si que sigues durmiendo mon amor voy a tener que hacerte despertar-lo ultimo lo dijo en un aire seductor, mis mejillas se coloraron sin que pueda hacer algo-Te voy a recoger en una hora, duerme un poco más my princess.

Revise mi celular en busca de las llamadas de Luka, no había ninguna, revise mi galería, todo estaba repleto de fotos con Adrián, muchas eran portadas de revistas, no lo podía creer.

-Tikki, estas ahí? -Nadie respondió, me entro una especie de escalofrió.

-Mari-alguien me toco la espalda, se sentía frio.

-Tikkii-estaba tan feliz de verla que la acerqué para darle un beso, cuando la sostuve entre mis manos se sentía fría, no sentía su calor corporal, para de repente.

Me aliste para mi supuesta cita, esperando despertar de toda esta fantasía, baje para tomar el desayuno con mis padres.

-Cariño que bien que bajas, te estábamos esperando.

-Dormiste bien?

-Si.

Todo el desayuno fue de lo más normal.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta, al momento sonó el timbre abrí la puerta y estaba Adrián, me saludo con un beso en los labios, no pude sentir su calidez.

-Mari, no sabes lo loco que me traes, cada día estas más hermosa.

-Tu..tu también a mi..i, quiero te-Puso un dedo en mis labios.

-Ya lo sé, no sabes cuánto me gustas.

Caminamos al parque tomados de la mano, todo parecía perfecto, la brisa era suave, el clima era cálido, nadie estaba cerca, ningún fan loco suyo, era demasiado perfecto.

-Adrián, ayer fue la boda de la tía de Luka, ¿no?

-Si, Luka nos invito a la fiesta, estabas tan hermosa que fácilmente se podía decir que eras la novia, mi novia.

-Y donde estaba Kagami?

-Fue a un viaje a oriente con su madre hace un mes, si que tienes una buena memoria.

-Nadie ataco en la boda?

-Si hubo un hombre que decía cumplir los sueños de cualquiera, afortunadamente llego Chat Noir con Ladybug, para salvar el día, fue espectacular, aún recuerdo cómo te apegaste a mi hombro mientras Ladybug nos decía que escapemos.

-Ladybug nos dijo eso?

-Y esa no es mejor parte luego todo acabo y terminamos en mi casa, pero eso tu lo sabes mejor que yo princess-me mando un guiño, espera eso quiere decir que ya lo hicimos y no recordé nada?, esto era el infierno.

Estuvimos un rato mas en el parque hasta que llego el atardecer, me dijo que teníamos que ir al cine a ver una cinta romántica.

-Ladybug, despierta.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Adrián?

-Nada-no me miro mientras decía eso.

Todo fue tranquilo mientras hacíamos la fila, esa voz no me dejaba en paz.

"Ladybug, no dejes que te controle"

"Eres más fuerte que esto"

"No te dejare, regresa"

Seguía sin que nada la pueda parar.

-Adrián, me siento un poco mal, creo que voy a tomar aire fresco- Quería alejarme un rato de todo esto, no lo podía soportar

-Vamos.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto-Intente soltarme de su agarre, parecía que no podía lograrlo.

"Despierta"

Algo dentro de mi me dijo que debía dar batalla, tal vez estaba en lo cierto.

-Mari, mi amor, no te apartes de mi lado-Esos ojos que antes me miraban con una dulzora sin fin empezaron a verse macabros, no sonaba como algo romántico, si no mas bien como algo que diría un psicópata a su víctima.

\- ¡Ayuda por favor!

Parecía que nadie me iba a ayudar, simplemente los demás seguían como si no estuviera pasando nada, como si no existiéramos.

Lagrimas comenzaban a surcar por mis ojos, le di un golpe bajo, mientras se retorcía de dolor, todo el mundo empezó a verme como si hubiera matado a alguien así que corrí con todas mis fuerzas a quien sabe dónde, cuando me di la vuelta Adrián venia por mi detrás con una velocidad descomunal.

\- ¡No escapes de tus deseos Mari, soy todo lo que deseas!

Seguí corriendo, hasta que quede atrapada en un callejón sin salida, me quede acorralada.

-Para por favor, te lo ruego, esto no está bien y tú lo sabes.

-Lo único que se es que tu rechazas la felicidad y por eso no tienes derecho a vivir.

Cuando cerré los ojos ya no se encontraba Adrián, sino un monstruo con sus órganos expuestos o eso parecía a primera vista ya que estos eran recubiertos por una especie de moco incoloro, su cabeza era deforme, el único rastro que se veía eran su pelaje rubio desde su nuca hasta su espalda.

-Esto es a lo que me obligas a ser.

-Eso no es verdad, nunca quise que te pase algo malo.

-Entonces porque te apartas de mi lado.

-Se que hay algo malo

"Nada es real"

"Regresa, Ladybug"

Adrián comenzó por rasguñar mi torso, de este comenzó a salir sangre, algo me decía que no iba a parar hasta que sucumba a él, vi una pequeña estaca junto al basurero del fondo, lo único que podía utilizar para defenderme.

"Atácalo, justo donde tienes dolor"

No entendí lo que me decía hasta que recordé todo el dolor que sentía lo albergaba en mi corazón.

Avance decidido a lo que pase el parecía que nada lo afectaba, mis heridas se iban haciendo más profundas.

-Adrián está bien, no me voy a apartar de tu lado, no voy a escapar más.

-Como tú gustes.

Se acerco sin dejar el aspecto que tenía, me acerque para darle un abrazo mientras que cuando nos sepáranos le clave la estaca al corazón.

Me miro con una ultima sonrisa mientras todo se desvanecía.

"Siempre lo logras, my lady"

#########

_**Hola, creo que me pase en no publicar por tanto tiempo.**_

_**Solo que he estado mas ocupada a diferencia de antes**_

_**Siempre creí que si me quedaba en casa iba a tener mas tiempo, pero la realidad es que no.**_

_**Espero que todo mejore dentro de todo.**_

_**Les mando un beso muy grande.**_

_**Unic00rnio, Deidydbz, SandraCute, Rose Darl, belly Cullen Berry, carol jeniffer Grandchester, Cati Eva Castaer Enseat, Daniela Cortes Bedolla, Nikopelucas, miyukozukiamorestrellado, MikuGuz17, marosa394, marirroma, marichat2019, Lore Na4, Guest, lobalunallena, LizzyFan, Jossy Hernandez, enanitaprince, fvcr91, PFHdz279, tsubasa23, mafer el panda, manu, alexiel1086, Akari Mavis, NadiaYJK, vane18porras, Damian-Black97, JoSamm, Kitina, Kurousagi1601, NSTF, SeleneKou13, Silver wolf KV, Taniachan92, YING FA ARASHI KUROI, Zemetry, arthibelle, ferague22, giby-chan, Bts898, Kimisse, Lokiand, Luana Rosette, Maria J, Melu211, 4Sakura, RoCeGo01, Star-Bfly24, celeste3200, harmonystar, Perro, Emely-nya, giby-chan, BreakYourNightmare, DragonGirl2612, Kriz uwu, Maria Espinoza, Daniela Cortes Bedolla, lucyheartfilia22, neko-chan jonnes, the-one-lonely, Lily Tendo89, Roxoda, , e-ros-09, hayleymorrison, keyliastrid, lolatin, minakoaino1322, Moon-9215, MajoPatashify, noir 0, emimakino, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, Mezula, The Brucest Writer, .g.98, lobalunallena, mesias619, , reika kagene, Emiilu, Luna Hyuga2, MR97, PitZahad, miragold292, montserratmonnet, ndpv15, , Neko lila, , Hkt29, KazeOokami Ichi, Myru Lenny, , Nao-K, marati2011, MizuMoon, Korisiano, LindanaMorales y Xonylee**_

_**Cuídense, por favor**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nightmare**_

Pensar en que todo lo que quieres se puede desvanecer justo en frente tuyo es algo terrible, te invade una impotencia tan grande que no puedes hacer nada para pararlo, como parar algo que está pasando, nadie te prepara para afrontarlo, son palabras que, aunque pasaron algo similar nada llega a ser igual, todo es distinto.

Cuando estaba por entrar a mí cuarto escuché unos gritos provenientes de afuera.

-Ayuda! Ladybug! - grito un niño a lo lejos- por favor!

No pude escuchar nada, cuando llegué a la escena se encontraba un pequeño niño dormido, mientras su mamá estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

-Páralo.

Intenté llegar hasta donde estaba, pero todo fue inútil.

-Todos tus intentos serán inútiles-intente ver de dónde provenía la voz, no podía encontrar a nadie- buscas algo tan obvio- eres un completo tonto, no te culpo hasta yo me asombro de lo que soy.

Seguí el rastro de la voz, simplemente se escapó hasta que no se hoyo nada.

-Déjalos son inocentes, es a mí a quien quieres- un fantasma negro apareció frente a Ladybug, mientras ella intentaba defender a un montón de niños, trate de llegar a donde estaba simplemente no llegue a tiempo, vi como la traspasan dejándola en el piso, me invadió el terror, cuando llegue al lugar se encontraba inmóvil mientras los niños estaban con un estado similar al de my lady, cuando levante la vista uno de ellos despertó, avance hasta el, parecía aturdido.

-No quise hacerlo-sus lagrimas empezaron a caer- como pude hacerlo soy una mala persona.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

Me evadió la mirada -Mate al señor Raguiguins, le apunte a la cabeza.

-Por qué? -no entendía como un niño tan arrepentido podía haber hecho tal cosa.

-El me acorralo, estaba tan perdido le dije que quería regresar con mi hermano, luego el se transformo en un feo dragón, tenia tanto miedo-intente llegar hasta el, no quería ser tocado.

-No llores, lo importe es que pudiste escapar.

-A qué precio- no podía creer lo que tuvo que pasar.

-Que gran festín, tanto dolor en un solo portador, me preguntó si tú sabrás igual-el responsable de todo esto vino hasta mi antes de que me traspasara active mi cataclismo, cuando lo toque desapareció sin embargo Ladybug seguía quieta muchas lágrimas empezaron a salir mientras la apoyaba.

\- Porque me dejaste, no puedo ayudarte si solo el maestro fu estuviera aquí, el sabría cómo solucionarlo- la lleve a la torre Eiffel mientras tenía una vista más amplia de Paris- Ladybug, no dejes que te controle, eres más fuerte que esto, no te dejare, regresa - deseaba que por lo menos una de mis palabras surtiera efecto, aunque quien era yo para salvarla.

-Gato de alcantarilla como te atreves a tratar así al gran Nightmare- mi vista se forzó a ver por todas partes, parecía que de alguna manera estaba mas débil, su voz era como un susurro.

-Ven a mi si eso es lo que quieres.

Como si eso hubiera sido un gatillo vino con todas sus fuerzas intento traspasarme, pero no pudo, parecía que estaba completamente sólido, le di varios golpes por los lados, mientras el desquiciado volaba a una distancia segura, intente alcanzarlo, no pude.

Cuando volví con Ladybug, parecía estar luchando contra algo, fruncía el ceño al mismo tiempo que parecía temblar.

-Para por favor, te lo ruego, esto no está bien y tú lo sabes-su voz era apenas audible- sé que hay algo malo.

Le agarre de los hombros en un vago intento por detener todo- nada es real-seguía asustada- regresa Ladybug, atácalo, justo donde tienes dolor- baje mi cabeza, hasta que sentí como sus manos empezaron a moverse, poco a poco esos hermosos mares comenzaron a abrirse- siempre lo logras, my lady- la abrase contra mi pecho.

-No entiendo que paso- Su voz estaba muy débil.

-Un akuma te hizo daño, te dio una pesadilla.

-Debería ser más precavida- intento forzar una carcajada.

-No sabes el susto que me disté, por un momento pensé lo peor.

\- Nightmare nunca se rinde ilusos.

-Lo que me faltaba-el descarado apareció justo en la mejor parte, estaba tan débil que fue fácil derrotarlo a comparación con el primer encuentro, solo fue un poco veloz, nada que my lady no pudiera resolver.

Después que lo purifico le explique lo que había pasado y la posible causa de lo que la ayudo a salir, todo el tiempo ella se quedó callada, lo único que me dijo fue que si tu felicidad es plástica no importa que, en algún momento todo se perderá.

El akuma fue un pobre hombre que parecía muy acabado, Ladybug lo llevo mientras yo me retire antes de que mi transformación se acabe.

-Vaya que gran susto.

-Si.

\- ¿Qué te pasa por lo general eres tu el que esta emocionado?

-No lo sé, estoy preocupado por ella.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo sé, solo que pensaba que ella era feliz.

-Muchos aparentamos para no preocupar a los demás.

-Pero yo soy su amigo.

-Tal vez es algo relacionado a ti.

-como?

-Camembert.

-No juegues Plagg.

Me di una ducha caliente para enfriar mis pensamientos, mientras me decía a mi mismo que no me preocupara por ella, después de todo yo no era el dueño de su corazón.

_**Hola**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Deseo que tengan hermosos sueños.**_

_**Les mando una flor de cariño.**_

_**Unic00rnio, SandraCute, Rose Darl, Nikopelucas, miyukozukiamorestrellado, MikuGuz17, marosa394, marirroma, marichat2019, Luna Breen, LoganDrake, lobalunallena, LizzyFan, LemmonGirl, Jossy Hernandez, enanitaprince, Deidydbz, Daniela Cortes Bedolla, Cati Eva Castaer Enseat, carol jeniffer Grandchester, belly Cullen Berry, fvcr91, PFHdz279, tsubasa23, Akari Mavis, alexiel1086, mafer el panda, manu, NadiaYJK, vane18porras, Anniee Black, Betina C, Bts898, Damian-Black97, JoSamm, Kimisse, Kitina, Kurousagi1601, Lokiand, Luana Rosette, Maria J, Melu211, 4Sakura, Sakuya Abovallqts, SeleneKou13, Silver wolf KV, Star-Bfly24, Taniachan92, TheBlacKat, YING FA ARASHI KUROI, angelamatabajoy2010, giby-chan, harmonystar, hayleymorrison, itx, keyliastrid, lolatin, minakoaino1322, Fanny Luka-Chan, NSTF, Zemetry, arthibelle, ferague22.**_

_**No saben como hacen agitar mi corazón**_

_**Mil gracias**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Intromisiones**_

El perdón es una palabra simple, abarca muchos significados, unos lo asocian con redención, otros como una simple cosa para aparentar, la verdad es difícil decirla o conjugarla cuando te duele en el fondo de tu ser, es por eso que no puedo ser capaz de pronunciarla.

El sol llegaba para no dejar a nadie dormir, solo quería cinco minutos más, por lo menos para aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Estas lista Marinette? -Tikki intentaba despertarme.

-No, no quiero bajar.

-Mari tus padres se van a preocupar.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que me encuentre con él.

-No lo puedes evadir por siempre.

-Lo sé.

A duras penas me aliste para bajar desayune, para después abrir la puerta a los clientes después de todo mis padres fueron a ver a algunos clientes potenciales.

-Marinette-no, porque no estoy lista.

-Si-intente ocultar mi pesadez y tristeza.

-Quiero aclarar las cosas, lo que paso fue un malentendido porque yo te veo como algo mas solo que no estoy seguro si quieres ser vista de esa manera-lucia apenado.

-Sabes, tal vez este exagerando en sentirme mal, soy consciente de eso, solo que eso no quita el hecho de sentirme mal porque dentro de mi anhelaba ser llamada tu novia y no ser llamada como una cualquiera que puede llenar ese espacio-me abrazo antes de que pudiera continuar.

-Lo siento, me puedes perdonar?

-Perdón-Adrien?

-Disculpa- me distancie de ese abrazo- en que te puedo ayudar.

-Voy a regresar en otro momento.

-No es necesario sabes, yo estaba hablando con Luka, pero puedo atender tu pedido porque esa es mi responsabilidad, porque si no estaría desobedeciendo- mi lengua seguía y seguía.

-Está bien- se estaba acercando a la caja registradora.

-Sabes-Luka le paro el paso- estábamos en un momento importante y tu nos interrumpiste.

-Lo siento, no tenia idea- se estaba por retirar.

-Espera- intente pararlo, no alcance- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque estábamos en algo importante.

-Eso no quita que me perjudicaras la venta.

-Con él?

-No.

-Si hubiera sido otra persona hubieras actuado así o tiene que ver el hecho de que es el.

-Desde un principio supiste que yo lo amaba, tu me confundes, tengo sentimientos, la diferencia es que tu me haces heridas, tomas atribuciones, pero no me das nada.

-Eso no es cierto, eres lo más sagrado que tengo.

-Y dejas que todo pase.

-Perdóname- intento abrazarme.

-No, lo siento- lo aparte- retírate por favor.

Reprimí con todas mis fuerzas esas lagrimas que se avecinaban a salir, en cuestión de minutos llegaron muchos clientes, mientras mantenía mi sonrisa para dar paso a un pequeño descanso, casi nadie venia a media mañana.

-Dos croissants por favor.

-En un momento-cuando fije mis ojos casi se petrificaron.

-Chat.

-Para servirle-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ten, aquí esta su orden son tres euros-me pago y me miró fijamente.

-Una princesa lloro? – se acomodo en el mostrador-Quien fue el responsable, juro que le doy cataclismo en el acto.

-No seas tan exagerado, solo llore de sueño nadie te dijo que cuando bostezas salen pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Y tu sueño se llama Luka Couffaine.

¿Espera no es posible que viera que él estuvo en la tienda o será que paso cerca, pero a las siete de la mañana es demasiado temprano o no?

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que él estuvo aquí y más impo…?-su dedo me callo.

-Mas importante, que te hizo ese infeliz.

-Nada.

-No te creo, en serio somos amigos que empezaron a salir nada más.

-Entonces porque lloras.

-Ohhhhhhh, es Chat Noir, me puedes autografiar mi polera-un niño con su padre entraron salvándome de mi interrogatorio, antes de que vinieran mas personas Chat se fue más rápido que un rayo.

_**Nota mental: Nunca pero nunca dejes entrar a los chicos de tu corazón a una tienda.**_

_**Perdón, sentí que era algo de vida o muerte.**_

_**PD:Mis bromas son malas.**_

_**No se olviden de sintonizar a la misma hora y por el mismo bati-canal.**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	9. Chapter 9

El destino a veces hace lo que quiere y no toma en cuenta lo que uno desea, en serio pareciera que armara las cartas de tal manera que uno solo se puede acomodar a lo que ve, pero esto se pone difícil cuando eres más consciente de tu entorno.

Cuando entre a la tienda pensé que me encontraría con el padre de Marinette, que podría comprar el croissant que es de vez en cuando, luego que podría pensar y reflexionar sobre mi vida porque en este momento no sé qué hacer, por un lado, quiero hablar de forma sería con Kagami para solucionar la situación y luego está Marinette.

Pero me quede estático cuando entre al encontrar a Luka abrazando a Marinette, cómo primera vista intenté no interrumpirlos pero algo en mi interior me molestaba, esa fue la razón que me condujo a escuchar la conversación y vaya que me congelo, aún no puedo digerir todo lo que se, sin embargó un sentimiento de culpa y odio me invadió, ese era el infeliz responsable de todas esas lágrimas, quería saber que hizo solo que siendo Adrien no podía conseguir esa información, así que es cuando entro chat, todo salió mal.

-Si que eres un enfermo-Plagg me miró acusatoriamente.

-No lo soy, solo estoy preocupado por mi amiga.

-Sigue repitiéndote eso.

-En serio, se que está sufriendo y quiero ayudarla.

-Y sigues todo mal.

-Porque, ella hizo mucho por mi y quiero hacer algo para compensar.

-Haz lo que quieras-me dio la espalda mientras comía su queso.

Salí del callejón que use para des transformarme, quería reflexionar un poco antes de volver a casa.

Cuando entre todo parecía tranquilo, solo que el aire estaba pesado, eso no era un buen augurio, cuando mire las escaleras de encontraba mi padre con una mirada reflexiva.

-Adrien, me acaban de informar lo que sucedió con la señorita Tsurugi.

-Que fue lo que pasó?

-Sabes lo que pasó y por esa misma razón es de vital urgencia que soluciones ese asunto.

-No entiendo.

-Adrien realizaste un acto que es inconcebible.

-Fue una diferencia de opiniones que fue malentendida.

-Lo razonable es que lo soluciones-Estaba por dirigirme a mi habitación- porque en caso contrario perderíamos una negociación.

\- ¿Cual negociación?

\- Como debes saber siempre he dado un paso adelante, con respecto a esto se firmo un acuerdo con la familia Tsurugi para que si en un futuro ustedes llegaran a enlazar sus vidas las dos familias pasarían a juntar sus empresas de tal manera que se forme un imperio.

\- ¿Cómo? -que acaba de decir

\- A lo que me refiero es el hecho de que tu no vas a poder sostener todo solo, necesitas a alguien que tenga conocimiento en el campo o alguien que pueda ayudarte en las negociaciones, por lo que la respuesta mas coherente resulta la señorita Tsurugi.

-Entonces en caso de que encontrara a una persona con el conocimiento suficiente sobre el área, todo quedaría resuelto.

-Luego de que llegues a un acuerdo con la señorita Tsurugi, se podría decir que si.

-Esta bien, lo tendré en consideración- ingrese a mi habitación.

Cómo podía pasar eso, sé que la relación es importante, solo que no esperaba que fuera un negocio.

-Que vas a ser? - Plagg me miraba sin expresión.

-No lo sé.

-Si fuera Marinette la indicada qué harías?

Esa pregunta me saco de lugar, nunca la considere como algo así.

-Se lo que estas pensando, antes de que me digas lo de siempre, "es mi amiga, como puedes pensar eso", te hago recuerdo a su relación con Chat Noir, ella es super abierta con él, ambos son confidentes del otro.

-Pero es que es una persona muy agradable.

-Si fuera así, no estarías tan obsesionado con ella.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Solo te digo que no es para nada normal que la trates con mas cariño que a "tu novia".

-Yo no la trato así.

-No se cuantas veces te le has declarado.

-Tú no sabes.

-Hasta hay pruebas grabadas, no me vengas con la cosa de que estabas transformado y no sabía nada, eso no te va a funcionar ahora.

-Y porque tanto interés de repente.

Voló mas cerca de mi -Mírame, eres ciego o que ella cumple con todos los requisitos necesarios para lograr algo, además ella fue elogiada en muchas ocasiones por tu padre, sin olvidar el hecho de que su corazón te pertenece, con solo una palabra puedes hacer que ella este a tu lado, por favor no hagas explotar mi cabeza.

-Es cierto, pero yo no siento eso por ella, la aprecio mucho.

-Entonces dices que la esgrimista y ella son lo mismo?

-No, Kagami es más seria, critica, aunque tiene un lado muy considerado que pocos pueden acceder, mientras Marinette es una chica tan amable que hace que todo parezca mejor, solo una mirada te transmite tranquilidad, sin olvidar todo el esfuerzo que pone a sus trabajos, además que cuando su rostro se pinta rojo es como si le agregara todo lo tierno que le falta, además que posee una fuerza interior que la suelta solo en los momentos de vital importancia, ella es….

-La ladrona de tu corazón.

Tenía razón en cierta parte, aunque no lo admitiera, creo que me estaba o ya estaba enamorado de my princess

_**/**_

_**Hola, espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Eso me alegraría mucho.**_

_**Estoy ansiosa por ver los especiales, espero que el hiatus no sea muy largo, estoy en una batalla conmigo misma de tener spoiler o no, aunque siempre caigo a la tentación.**_

_**Un abrazo con cocoa a:**_

_**Ana Sofia Ghiggia, angypll, belly Cullen Berry, carol jeniffer Grandchester, Cati Eva Castaer Enseat, Daniela Cortes Bedolla, Deidydbz, enanitaprince, Jossy Hernandez, LemmonGirl, LizzyFan, lobalunallena, LoganDrake, Luna Breen, marichat2019, marirroma, marosa394, MikuGuz17, miyukozukiamorestrellado, Nikopelucas, Rose Darl, SandraCute, Unic00rnio, fvcr91, PFHdz279, tsubasa23, Sakuya Abovallqts, alexiel1086, mafer el panda, manu, Akari Mavis, NadiaYJK, vane18porras, arthibelle, Damian-Black97, 98, Fanny Luka-Chan, ferague22, giby-chan, Gigisu, JoSamm, Kitina, Kurousagi1601, Melu211, NSTF, SeleneKou13, Silver wolf KV, Taniachan92, TheBlacKat, YING FA ARASHI KUROI, Zemetry, angelamatabajoy2010, Anniee Black, Betina C, Bts898, hayleymorrison, itx, jcarbono008, keyliastrid, Kimisse, Lokiand, lolatin, Luana Rosette, Maria J, minakoaino1322, 4Sakura, Star-Bfly24, Jelly Belly01, Moon-9215, MajoPatashify, noir 0, Guest, emimakino, ChrisBooth-Grey, ImHollyBlue, .g.98, mesias619, Mezula, The Brucest Writer, , Emiilu, montserratmonnet, Natip21, PitZahad, UchihaTenshi1, Neko lila, , Hkt29, KazeOokami Ichi, Myru Lenny, , Nao-K, Perro, Emely-nya, BreakYourNightmare, Maria Espinoza, lucyheartfilia22, neko-chan jonnes, SophiaBS, the-one-lonely, celeste3200, , e-ros-09, Lily Tendo89, Roxoda, marati2011, MizuMoon, karen Agreste,**____**angypll,**____**Dannuu, Karma Sensei 23, alae sheziss, lunitha020315, karen Agreste, Korisiano, LindanaMorales, Xonylee y BrokenUniverse92**_

_**Para calentar sus corazones**_

_**El orden de los factores no altera el producto**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chat es…..**_

El corazón es un ingrato que no se controla a si mismo, ni controla todo lo que puede provocar en todo tu ser, puede ser la maquina que te de energía, ganas de vivir, o esas cadenas que te privan de poder ser libre, con la excusa de que no puedes seguir porque él está en medio.

La noche estaba fría, me sentía desecha por haber comenzado todo esto con Luka, a sabiendas de que no estaba preparada para dar un gran paso, no sabia lo que esto tenia como peso, ni tengo ninguna experiencia en hacer que mi corazón sea lógico y razonable.

-Princess que casualidad encontrarte por aquí- aterrizo en cuatro patas

-Chat, sabes que no te voy a dar nada.

-Pero esas no eran mis intenciones- se acerco poco a poco al lugar en donde me encontraba- la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero saber que te esta pasando, no soy bueno para consolar, pero estoy seguro de que puedo dar un punto de vista perrrfecto.

-No lo sé, veras si uno se pincho el dedo con una espina a propósito es su responsabilidad asumir las consecuencias porque estuvo en su capacidad elegir.

-Es verdad, pero que pasa si la persona no sabia que iba a sangrar y pensó que las espinas no le iban a hacer daño de tal manera que solo quería agarrar a la flor.

-Eso no puede suceder, porque las rosas tienen espinas pronunciadas.

-Pero que pasaría si se le quita las espinas- el descarado mostraba una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Chat, esta bien, creo que estamos abordando un tema que no tiene mucho sentido.

-Es verdad, pero es divertido tocar temas al azar, a que no.

-Si.

-Bueno princess, te escucho- se acomodo sus lentes imaginarios mientras intentaba dar un aire intelectual.

-Veras, se que estuve mal en dar mi corazón a alguien que nunca me quiso.

-Ok- intento mirar a algún otro lado por alguna parte.

-Luego esta el hecho de que me refugiara en alguien que me ama sin corresponderlo.

-Está bien.

-Finalmente llegue a la conclusión de que debo ser clara conmigo misma y con los demás de manera que voy a romper con Luka y me voy a disculpar por todo lo que le hice, al mismo tiempo que le voy a agradecer por esforzarse, al mismo tiempo que espero recuperar su amistad, esta bien?

-Creo que sí, solo que no entiendo porque llegaste a eso- se quitó sus gafas.

-Es fácil, tuve una pesadilla en donde todo fue perfecto, eso me hizo abrir los ojos.

-No comprendo, princess.

-En ella Adrien me quiso fui feliz, pero todo fue plástico e inexistente, una parte de mi desea ser amada, solo que se que no puedo obligar a nada porque seria lo mismo que ponerle una correa y eso no está nada bien.

-Fuiste atacada por Nightmare?

-Si- bajo la mirada.

-En verdad que no siento, no soy bueno para proteger Paris, ni a ningún integrante de ella.

Tome su cara en mis manos- Eso no es verdad, desde aquí puedo ver como luchas y das todo por salvarnos, por lo que estoy eternamente agradecida por tener al mejor protector a mi servicio.

-Gracias- fue tan bello verlo cohibido, era una experiencia de una en un millón.

Click- listo ya tengo mi tesoro.

-Que?

-Mira- le mostré su foto- tengo algo irrepetible.

-Bórralo.

-Por qué?, siempre eres todo un galán y aquí eres un dulce gatito.

-No soy dulce.

-Lo eres y mi cámara esta de acuerdo conmigo- intento arrebatarme mi celular, resistí todo lo que pude hasta que caí abajo, no abrí mis ojos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, mis labios pararos de una forma brusca a los suyos, casi me da un paro mental.

-Princess si tanto querías un beso solo lo tenias que pedir estoy a tus servicios- me guiño el descarado, sentía todo mi cuerpo arder hasta que de forma automática me levante.

-Si.i, lo siennnto no fue mi intencionnn ha…cer eso quiero decir tu fu…fuiste el cul-culpable.

-Y acepto cualquier castigo.

-No no lo..lo creo.

-Eres demasiado buena, por favor pídeme lo que quieras.

-No no es ne..necesarrio, quería escapar.

-Entonces que tal si nos sacamos una foto ahora.

-Por qué?

\- Para que estemos a mano princess- me atrajo a su cintura mientras apunto en unos instantes con su cámara.

-Listo, quedo perfecta, estas realmente preciosa Mari- intenté ocultarme, pero no pude separo mis manos y me mostro la dichosa foto, mi cara estaba roja mientras que la de el estaba resplandeciente, en serio que es un caso

….

_**Hola**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ya paso un año desde que comencé a escribir, estoy muy feliz por ello y gracias por haber leído estas locas historias, les agradezco de todo corazón, no sé cómo describirlo.**_

_**El especial de Nueva York estuvo increíble, mi corazón dejo de latir de rato a rato, no se si lo sintieron igual, me emocione con más información de ese maravilloso mundo.**_

_**Espero volver a vernos, gracias por darme una oportunidad, un beso, abrazo y saludo virtual a:**_

_**Nikopelucas, LizzyFan, carol jeniffer Grandchester, marichat2019, Deidydbz, belly Cullen Berry, lobalunallena, Alyprincess03, miyukozukiamorestrellado, Cati Eva Castaer Enseat, Jossy Hernandez, SandraCute, Unic00rnio, Daniela Cortes Bedolla, marirroma, marosa394, MikuGuz17, Luna Breen, Rose Darl, LemmonGirl, LoganDrake, Ana Sofia Ghiggia, angypll, a, fvcr91, tsubasa23, Alyprincess03, PFHdz279, Gigisu, angelamatabajoy2010, Sakuya Abovallqts, alexiel1086, mafer el panda, manu, Akari Mavis, NadiaYJK, vane18porras, noir 0, emimakino, Moon-9215, Emely-nya, Guest, Maria Espinoza, Perro, staterfe, Neko lila, , Hkt29, marati2011, ChrisBooth-Grey, karen Agreste, LightGiogia, Damian-Black97, Kitina, Kurousagi1601, SeleneKou13, arthibelle, NSTF, Taniachan92, ferague22, JoSamm, YING FA ARASHI KUROI, Silver wolf KV, Zemetry, staterfe, TheBlacKat, Fanny Luka-Chan, Melu211, 98, Duvano, safira malfoy, LayniDb, Sakura kunoichi no power, britanimoreno9, HellokittyEmolove, Maria J, lolatin, 4Sakura, minakoaino1322, Luana Rosette, Lokiand, Star-Bfly24, Bts898, hayleymorrison, keyliastrid, staterfe, angelamatabajoy2010, Anniee Black, Betina C, itx, jcarbono008, LayniDb, britanimoreno9, mesias619, The Brucest Writer, .g.98, LoganDrake, Emiilu, Luna Hyuga2, Natip21, PitZahad, montserratmonnet, miragold292, neko-chan jonnes, SophiaBS, lucyheartfilia22, the-one-lonely, Emely-nya, Lily Tendo89, Roxoda, celeste3200, , e-ros-09, BreakYourNightmare, Gigisu, Rose Darl, merylune, DragonGirl2612, Etoile-Lead-Sama, Kriz uwu, KazeOokami Ichi, , Nao-K, Korisiano, LindanaMorales, Xonylee, BrokenUniverse92, MizuMoon, MajoPatashify, UchihaTenshi1, 98, soren0115, lunitha020315, Dannuu, Karma Sensei 23, Mengy, alae sheziss, caritopulpo291, Berserker Z Majin y Midgra.**_

_**El orden de los factores no altera el producto.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**P.D: Si tienen curiosidad dejo el link de una de mis canciones **_

_** /b-6wAi7skzA**_

_**Espero que les guste**_


End file.
